1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that displays an operation screen in which icons are arrayed, and a method and a program for controlling the operation screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers have tended to have multifunction and high-function features. With this tendency, the personal computers have been able to be mounted with a wide variety of A/V (Audio/Visual) functions. For example, the personal computers can implement various A/V functions such as a function of viewing and recording/reproducing TV broadcast programs, a function of storing, reading and reproducing contents of movies, music, etc. using internal or external mass storage media, a function of reproducing movie and music programs provided via networks, and so on. A computer supporting such various functions needs to have a user interface function by which a user can select any desired function easily. A launcher function belongs to such a kind of user interface function. According to the launcher function, in response to selection of an icon on a screen, an application (program) allocated to the icon in advance is started up. As a technique for improving the user friendliness of the user interface function, there has been hitherto, for example, a technique of changing the shape, the display color, or the like, of an icon. One example of the above described technique is described in JP-A-2000-116955.